You're It
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: Ten songs can summarize one relationship. Part of the Tagging Game. OliverMiley.


--

**Title: **You're It  
**Pairing: **Moliver (Oliver / Miley)

**Author: **DramaticStarlet / Katie Lynn  
**A/N: **WELL, luvschaylor4ever (Lena) tagged me!! (:

So yes...if these all suck, I apologize. I didn't get much time to write them. I don't know why I picked Moliver...it was a last resort sort of thing, 'cause I didn't want to write Jiley or Lake or Lackson.

**Tagging Games Rules: Put your iPod or whatever on shuffle and write ten drabble/songfics within the time of the song. Don't try to be cool and change anything; leave it the way that it is.**

**My Tagged People:**

_Vrai Amour  
Luvs-Mitchel-Musso  
YourHandInMine  
hawaibabe  
CO.ZE.TY.OMI2_

--

**01.) What I Go To School For – Jonas Brothers**

She was the prettiest, most popular girl in the senior class, and Oliver Oken loved her.

He couldn't tell her, though. He was a lowly freshman. Not to mention the most despised of the entire freshman class (with the possible exception of Dandruff Danny).

Oliver liked daydreaming about her in class. Miley. He daydreamed about the day she would be his; about the day they would finally be together. It didn't even matter that her boyfriend was 19-year-old super-hottie Jake Ryan.

In fact, he didn't even consider Jake Ryan competition.

He thought maybe Miley liked him too. He could see her subtle looks in the hallway and at lunch. Was he what she went to school for?

Oliver hoped so; he so craved her.

Little did he know, she craved him too.

--

**02.) Tattoo – Jordin Sparks**

_Oliver,_

_Boy, I'm gonna miss you so much this summer! It's so sad that I'm going to Cal U and you're staying in Malibu. ):_

_You're on my heart like a tattoo, Oliver. Forever. I'll never be able to forget about the amazing times we've had this year. Never ever ever. EVER!_

_You're a part of everything I do. I brush my hair in the morning and I think of you. I eat breakfast and I think about what you're eating._

_I love you, and I'm going to miss you so much. _

_Love,  
Miley_

Oliver smiled. Miley was tattooed on his heart, too.

--

**03.) Makes Me Happy – Drake Bell**

He grinned at his girlfriend, turning up the stereo a little louder.

"God, this makes me happy!" he shouted over the music.

"Oliver Oscar Oken, you want your best girl deaf?" Miley replied, raising an eyebrow.

Oliver complied, turning down the music slightly.

"Aw, Miles. It's true. You make me happy. _This _makes me happy."

"It makes me happy too, Oliver," she smiled.

--

**04.) Dummy – Emma Roberts**

Miley Stewart stormed down the street, her fancy dress billowing out before her. Thunder thrashed as raindrops began to fall incessantly.

Her cell phone rang loudly, the sound slightly obscured by the violent sound of the rain.

"Hello?"

"Miles, baby, I'm sorry, but I can't make our date tonight. Me and the boys are going out clubbing," Oliver's voice said.

Miley rolled her eyes and crossed her arms slightly. Oh, no way was she taking this crap anymore.

"Hey, Ollie? _Baby_?"

"Yeah?"

"We're over."

--

**05.) Still There For Me – Emma Roberts**

He sat on the couch, going through some old photo albums from their teenage years. Memories crashed over him like a tidal wave as his on-and-off girlfriend of 4 years plopped down next to him.

"Hey Oliver, whatcha looking at?" Miley smiled.

"Pictures. We've been through so much, haven't we?"

"Yeah, we have," she grinned, setting her head on his shoulder lightly.

He savored the feeling of her soft hair resting – feather light – on his shoulder.

"You're always here, Miley," he mused, taking her hand.

Miley sighed slightly; "We're always there for each other. Even when I'm not there for you, you're there for me, you know? And the other way around, too."

--

**06.) He Said, She Said – Ashley Tisdale**

Oliver Oken danced into the club, a mindless rap song blaring out of the speakers. He bopped his head lightly as a nearby brunette pulled him aside.

"Miley, long time no see," he rasped into his ears when he recognized her face.

"Shut up and dance, Oliver. Let the music move you."

"Girl, you winning."

"Boy, where you been?"

"Places. Where you been?" he asked, smirking as she moved her hips.

"Doesn't matter, Ollie. What matters is I want you. Right here, right now."

--

**07.) Be Good To Me – Ashley Tisdale**

Miley wrinkled her nose when she watched Oliver pass her, some random girl hanging off of his arm.

She stormed up to Oliver, gaping.

"I don't ask for much. All I ask for is love, and you can't give that to me?" Miley accused.

"Miles, I – uh – this is my – er – cousin - "

"Save it, Oliver...God, where did we go wrong anyway?"

By now the random girl had walked off, rolling her eyes at Oliver.

"I don't know."

"Last warning, Oken. Be good to me from now on."

--

**08.) Sandy – John Travolta**

He looked up at the stars in the twinkling sky, wondering what part of the night had gone wrong exactly.

Had he had garlic breath? No, no, he'd had a burger and fries for dinner. Was he too perverted? No, he'd kept all his comments to himself tonight.

Oh, wait. He remembered.

He'd tried to have sex with her in the backseat of his car.

"Oh, Miley," he said to himself, "someday you'll see I really love you..."

--

**09.) Crazy Kinda Crush On You – Nick Jonas**

Oliver sat on the bus, scooting next to the beautiful girl next to him.

"Hey, Miley Stewart," he smiled nervously.

"Hey, Oliver...Oken, right?" she replied.

"Yeah, Oken. Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Okay, sure."

"Well...I was wondering if you'd want to go to the dance with me on Friday night?"

"Of course," she winked before getting off the bus.

--

**10.) Never Far Behind – Aly & AJ**

He held her close in his arms, wiping away the tears that fell from her eyes. He'd never known Miley to be insecure, but apparently she was.

"I'll always be your friend, Miley. I know who you are inside; those jerks don't know the real Miley Stewart," he whispered against her hair.

She glanced up at him, her eyes glistening with crystalline tears. "Thanks, Oliver. I don't know why I wanted to fit in with Amber and Ashley anyway. They're so..._ugh_."

"You have me and Lilly, though. Lilly loves you. _I _love you," he wrapped his arm a little tighter around her frame.

"Will you be with me until the end, Oliver? Forever?" she asked.

"I'll never be far behind you. I promise," he swore.

--

OKAY! That was difficult. And I got some strange songs. But at least I challenged myself and wrote another Moliver, right?

**Please review with more than "so cute" or "i loved it," thanks!!**


End file.
